


Miraculous Change

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, and im really bored, i love redesign stuff, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette learns what is possibly the best thing about being Ladybug. Too bad it doesn't quite work the same for Chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Change

Marinette had discovered something she found quite important about her being Ladybug.  No, not the _tendencies_ that came with the buggy title, and not her increased appetite or endurance, what she’d discovered was _much_ more important.

She could change her freaking costume.

Marinette had always wondered why her partner’s costume was so much more complex than her own, and it turned that the silly cat apparently changed it without realizing it.  She had to thank that book she took from Adrien for telling her about it, since _Tikki_ hadn’t mentioned it.

So, Marinette was sat in her room doodling in her sketchbook, trying to figure out something that would work well.  It couldn’t be just the first flashy thing that popped into her head.  Oh, no.  Then she’d look like Chat.  It still had to look like the Ladybug Paris had become accustomed to, but still look _pretty._

The first thing she did was scratch out some of the red.  There was just too much.  From the palm to the armpit, Marinette scribbled in black on her paper.  The sides of the stomach were also redone to solid black, and already the suit was easier on the eyes.  Then, Marinette considered her poor calloused feet.

_Shoes. No, no, no!  Boots!_

She was careful to make sure they wouldn’t be clunky or too heavy, but still protect her feet.  They came up nearly to her knees and were garnet in color.  Marinette sat back and admired the sketch, giggling to herself in joy. 

“Tikki?” she called.  “Do you think I can change my hair, too?  Or am I stuck with my normal twintails?”

“You can change anything accept your physical traits, but hair doesn’t count!” Tikki explained.

Marinette nodded, attacking the page with her eraser before drawing out her hair down.  Then, she erased that, figuring she didn’t want the stupid locks to get in the way.  Instead she put it in a single ponytail, two red ribbons dangling down.  “I think I’m done!” she announced, popping up from her chair. 

Tikki flew down to examine the look, ‘awwwing’ in admiration.  “That’s one of the better ones, Marinette!” she commented, zipping up to the girl’s face.  “Wanna see if you can actually make the change?”

Marinette nodded, calling out her transformation.  All she had to do was keep the image in her mind.  Just think about it.  _Just think about it_.

Once the last flash of magic covered her, Marinette turned to face the mirror, squealing in delight.  She’d done it!  It looked so much better!  “This is the best thing ever!” she giggled, bouncing around her room in utter delight.  It would be the first time all of Paris had seen one of her designs, and honestly Marinette couldn’t wait.

“Patrol!” Marinette squealed, casting her yoyo and jumping off the balcony. 

~~*~~

Chat couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  Ladybug looked…different.  Good different?  He wasn’t sure.  He kind of liked whatever had happened, but he wasn’t usually one to enjoy change. 

“My Lady, how did you do that?” he eventually asked.

Ladybug turned to face him, the biggest grin he’d ever seen on her face.  “Well, I found out apparently we can alter what our suits look like, and since I love design I spent pretty much all day just redoing all of this.”

“We can change them?” Chat looked down at himself, eyes wide.  “You mean I don’t have to wear a full-body _leather suit_?!”

“That’s right!” Ladybug giggled.

“ _And_ I don’t have to have a _bell_?!”

“Correct!”

“I’m gonna _kill_ Plagg!” Chat shouted, jumping to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Ladybug laughed, watching the boy saunter grumpily to the edge of the roof.

“ _Home_ , so I can fix all of this!”

But, the next day, when Ladybug asked him why he still looked the same, all the catboy could say was “Apparently I did this to myself and can’t change it twice…”  He still really wanted to kill Plagg for not mentioning this ahead of time.  At least Ladybug looked pretty…


End file.
